The following description relates generally to computing device communications, and more particularly to apparatus and methods of rendering a page.
A rendering of a page, such as a web page, on a computing device is affected by a document object model (DOM) tree of the page. The DOM tree defines one or more nodes in child-parent relationship, including properties and/or attributes of the respective DOM node and its style attributes. When a page is launched, its .html files are read from a cache, parsed, a DOM tree is constructed and then embedded or an external cascading style sheet (css) is applied. These operations are performed every time a page is loaded and takes a significant amount of time, thereby leading to a less than satisfactory user experience.
Moreover, this amount of time is exacerbated in a resource-constrained environment, such as with a mobile computing device, e.g. a mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA) or other relatively small, portable devices having relatively limited processing capability, memory, and/or communications throughput when compared to a non-mobile computing device. Thus, the user experience suffers even more with a mobile computing device.
Therefore, improvements in rendering of a page are desired.